Someone to Save Me
by MonkeyStrawhatLuffy
Summary: What happens when Luffy finds a girl in need of help on a mysterious island? LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1:Phantom Island

_Hi everybody! This is my first story so please R&R! Tell me what I can do to make it even better. Sorry if it's a little confusing in this chapter. It will start to make since in the next one. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters!!!!!_

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh! It's a great day for us to set sail! I can't believe this day is finally here!" I cried.

"I know! After 12 years, our dream is about to begin. It is sort of hard to believe isn't it?" Sandra asked.

"Zzz...wha...what happened? Are we ever gonna get out of here or are you two going to sit here blabbing all day?" Aaron said as he

woke up.

"We're just enjoying it! Got a problem with that?" Sandra asked.

"No. The only thing I've got a problem with around here is your cooking," Aaron said with a grin.

"You jerk!!! I'll make you eat those words! Gut-" Sandra started to kick but was interupted.

"Oh come on guys! Today isn't the day to fight. Let's get going! Raise the anchor! Drop the sails!" I yelled. "I'm on my way. I can't

believe it. My dream...it's a reality." I thought to myself. "What direction?" I called to Mellony.

"North East, captain!" Mellony called.

"Great! Let's set sail! Onward to sea!" I cried.

Three Days Later

"I'm bored. Isn't there something to do? When's lunch? I'm hungry!" I said as I layed on the deck

"Ugh. I've told you a thousand time. WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN SO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DO THEN I CAN

JUST THROW YOU OVERBOARD!!!!!!!!!!" Mellony yelled as she grabbed me and shook me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Lunch time!" Sandra called as she walked out on deck.

"Phew. I'm saved." I said quietly.

The entire crew made a mad dash for the dining room. You never wanted to get there last because if you were, there was never much

food left. Dallas always took it all. Not to mention there was over 25 people fighting over Sandra's delicious food. Despite these problems,

meal time was one of my favorite times of the day. I got to see my whole crew and we could laugh and goof off together, just like when we all first met.

I arrived in the dining room to find that I was one of the first people there. I ran to my seat and waited for Sandra to bring the food in. I could already smell it. If I was right, we were having some of her excellent shrimp. I could never get enough of that stuff. Sandra brought in the food just as Lissa, who was about the fifteenth person to arrive, came in.

"Lunch is served," Sandra said as she set the tray down.

"Shrimp!!!" Dallas cried. "I call the biggest piece!"

"Hey no way!" I cried. "You always get the biggest piece!"

"Yeah!" agreed Colton. "And that's why I should get it!"

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" me and Dallas shouted.

"Cut it out and just eat or you'll be doing the dishes with your tounge!" Sandra yelled.

"Good old meal time. They're quietter then yeserday atleast." Mellony said as she helped herself to some shrimp.

"I agree. But it is entertaining." Lissa replied.

"Ohhhh...sooo full...ugh..." I sighed.

Dallas happily ate what was left on the tray. "Yum! This is soooo good! I can't get enough of this stuff!"

"How can he possibly have room for all that?" Mellony asked.

"I'm afraid to ask." Lissa replied.

The days passed by as we all kept watch for an island. The sea stretched on endlessly. Then suddenly, I spotted an island as I walked

out on deck.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Come see this!!!!!"

"What is it now?" Mellony asked.

"What?! What?! Where's the fire?!?" Colton cried as he bursted out onto the deck.

The whole crew came running out. "There's an island up ahead!" I explained excitedly.

There were excited murmers all through the crew. Finally, Lissa spoke up. "I recognize that island from one of my books. It used to

be a peaceful town. Then pirates started pillaging it about a hundred years ago. They were searching for gold that was rumored to be on the island. Then, 15 years ago, a new king took the thrown. Soon after, the pirate attacks stopped. The island seems peaceful, but I've heard

rumors. They say that no one ever comes off that island. The ships that land there are usually never seen again. Those are just rumors

though. Tose rumors did gibe the island it's name though. Phantom island."

"Great! Let's go!" I cried. I was excited for an adventure after the long days at sea.

"I've seen this island on my map before. Maybe we should check it out." Mellony said.

"And we do need supplies." Sandra reminded us.

"Then I guess it's settled. Phantom Island, here we come!!!!!" I cried.

As the crew cheered, Lissa walked toward the door that led below deck. She paused at the door and gave a small smile before

heading inside.

_Thanks for reading guys! Please review! See you in the next chapter! I promise to update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2:Here We Come!

_Hey guys! It's time for chapter two! This is all about what's happening to Luffy and the rest of the Strawhat Crew. This takes place sometime after the whole CP9 incident._

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Nami!!! I see an island up ahead! It looks really neat! There's a castle and everything!!! Pppllllleeeeeeeaaaassssseeeee can we go there?!!" Luffy begged.

"Hold on Luffy. Let me check my map." Nami replied. She went downstairs and came back up with a map in her hands. "Here it is. I thought this place looked familiar. It's on one of the old maps Genzo gave me back in Cocoa village. According to the map, the island's name is Phantom Island. That's an odd name. Hmmm...maybe this isn't such a good idea Luffy."

"Miss Navigator, did I hear you say something about Phantom Island?" Robin asked as she looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Y-Yeah. What do you know about it Robin?" Nami asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Just some odd rumors, that's all." Robin replied.

"What kind of rumors?" Nami asked.

"Just some about strange dissapearances." Robin said.

"Okay Luffy. I guess we'll just have to-" Nami started to say as she turned around but was interupted by Luffy's shout.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms over to the island's port. "Hang on!" he called as he wrapped his feet around Sunny's head.

"Luffy!!!!!!" Nami had time to yell before they shot toward the island.

Thousand Sunny landed at the dock. The crew rushed to the deck.

"What's going on up here?!?!!" Sanji yelled. "What the...where are we?"

Nami immediately jumped to her feet and then ran over to Luffy and hit him on the head. "YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I thought you wanted to land here!" Luffy replied.

"Not that way!" Nami said as she conqued him again.

"Is everyone alright?!?!!" Chopper yelled as he ran on the deck in a panick.

"We're fine no thanks to Luffy!" Usopp replied.

"Oi, Luffy! If you ever do that again, I'll cut your head off! I was sleeping in the crows nest and you made me fall and wake up!" Zolo yelled.

"To bad it didn't kill you." Sanji muttered.

"What did you say?!!" Zolo asked.

"Nothing crud swordsman." Sanji replied. "Besides, you should have been keeping watch. Not sleeping."

Zolo got really quiet after that. He started to walk off then turned back. "So what is this place anyway? And why are we stopping?"

"This is Phantom Island." Nami explained. "And the only reason we're stopping here is because _somebody_ just couldn't help themself."

"Miss navigator-" Robin said.

"Not now Robin. We are here because-" Nami said.

"Miss navigator. Turn around." Robin insisted.

"Huh?" Nami said as she turned around. "Hey!!! Luffy!!!!! Just where do you think your going?!?!!"

"Huh?" Luffy said as he looked back over his shoulder. He had already made it onto the ground. "Oh. I'm just going exploring Nami."

"We're on a mysterious island!!! This is no time to go off by yourself!!!!!" Nami yelled.

"Ahhh just let him go. Things will be quieter around here anyway. I need to catch up on my sleep." Zolo said.

"And I need to organize my medicines." Chopper stated.

"And I want to spend time with my beautiful girls!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I would like to study this article about poneglyphs." Robin added.

"I need to add more mistles into my left arm. I used most of them at Enies Lobby." Franky said.

"I've been working on my new invention. The perfect rubber band star!" Usopp said proudly.

"Fine." Nami said. Then she turned back to Luffy, "You can go. Just be back by sunset. And bring back some supplies from the town. If you aren't back, I'll come and drag you back by your nose. Got that Luffy?"

Luffy smiled. "Sure thing Nami!" And with that he walked off.

"Ugh. What have I done?" Nami muttered to herself. Then to the rest of the crew she said, "I'll be in my quarters. Don't disturb me."

And with that she walked over to the door that led below deck.

_Well, there's one more chapter down. Please review! There's more to come!_


	3. Chapter 3:The King

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry up!" I called to the rest of the crew. I was starting to get impatient. I had been ready for atleast 30 minutes. The entire crew was coming. Sandra needed cooking supplies. Allen needed to find someone to sharpen his swords. Mellony needed more paper to draw maps on. Colton needed more sharp objects for his slingshot. The list went on and on.

"Okay. We're ready." Mellony said as her and the rest of the crew came out.

"Okay then! Let's go!!!" I called as I jumped down of my resting place at the front of the ship.

We set out toward the middle of the island. I was in the front with Mellony standing beside me pointing out directions according to her compass. Lissa would occasionally point out interesting artifacts and explain their history to us. When we arrived at the town, we all went our seperate ways. We agreed to meet up at the town square in exactly two hours. Then we would go back to the boat, Thousand Sunny. Our wonderful boat.

Meanwhile at Phantom Castle

"I see we have visitors." a man said. "It looks like they are pirates. You know what to do."

"The usual?" his advisor asked.

"No. Not this time. I want to play with them a bit. Bring them back alive and I'll give them the special treatment." the man replied.

"Aww. I see. But sir, alive?" the advisor asked.

"For now anyway." the man replied. Then they both burst out laughing.

Back in the Town

"Guys?" I called. "Guys?! Hmmm...I know! I must be early! Yeah! That's it! Mellony wold never be late so that must be it!"

I looked around. The town seemed to be deserted. "That's strange." I said outloud. I walked on down the street toward a small diner. I decided to go inside and see if they had seen my friends.

"Hello?" a voice called. It sounded like the voice of a young woman.

"Um...hi. Have you seen my friends?" I asked as I walked toward the corner. I could now see that it was in fact a young woman. It didn't seem like anyone else was in the diner.

"Your friends? You aren't from around here are you?" she asked.

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked.

"We never have visitors anymore. I guess they all got smart. After what used to happen to visitors around here and all...oh! Where are my manners? My name is Kiki. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Um...no. But what used to happen to the visitors? And where is everyone?" I said.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but I will. Are you sure you want to hear it? I'm afraid your friends may have suffered the same fate." Kiki said.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I replied. "How bad could it be?"

"This island used to be one of the most succesful pirate ports. We had untold riches and life was good. Then-" Kiki started to explain but I interupted her.

"Wait! This was a pirate port? I thought you guys used to be attacked by pirartes! And then this king guy fixed-" I said but was shushed by Kiki.

"That is the lies that he has told." she explained.

"He who?" I asked.

"I was getting there." she replied. "Anyway, as I was saying about 15 years ago a man came to this island. He declared that he could make us even more succesful then we were. And at first we believed him. His ideas were spread around the island and he became very popular. With in a year, he had become our king. That's when things went from bad to worst. We soon figured out that he was a former pirate that had come after our treasure. He had a crew that he revealed soon after he became king. They raided our village and took all our money and valuables. Some of the villagers were even killed. Those of us who were still alive begged for our lives. He spared us as long as we acted like nothing had happened and we are supposed to report any new comers to the island. Most of us lost our shops and businesses. I was allowed to keep mine but I have to provide him with food. There aren't many of us left now. King Drago has finished them off. And he doesn't allow any new comers on the island. He has spread rumors that he has made things better for us but in reality he has made them worse. He won't allow any visitors. He says it's becase they might threaten us but really he's afraid if them finding the one thing he never found."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Once the elders of our village figured out what Drago really wanted, they hid away our greatest treasure. Even I don't know what it is. I've heard rumors though. When I was little they used to talk about a super weapon. One that could destroy our entire island. The elders feared what would happen if Drago got ahold of it, so they hid it away." Kiki explained.

"So he's looking for this weapon that he thinks exsists?" I asked.

"Yes, but he'll never find it. I trust the elders. When they wouldn't give up it's location, King Drago had them killed. He will never find it. I'm sure of it." Kiki explained.

"So is that's why he stays here." I said quietly. Then to Kiki "So you never told me. What do you think has happened to my friends?"

"I'm afraid that King Drago has gotten ahold of them. And if that has happened, well, things won't be to pretty. Atleast you aren't pirates." she said with a small laugh.

"Umm...why do you say that?" I asked nervously.

"Because then they would be goners for sure." Kiki replied. "...you're pirates, aren't you?"

"Umm...well...yeah...sort of." I said nervously.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I have some errands to do. I'm afraid you will have to leave." she said and with that pushed me out the door.

"Wait! What does being pirates have to do with anything?!" I yelled as I was being pushed out the door.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you anymore. I have to be somewhere else." she replied as she shut the door in my face.

"Wait! Before you go, atleast tell me where I ca find this Drago guy and my friends." I said.

"Fine. Try the castle. But I'm afraid you might be to late. If he asks who sent you, it wasn't me." and with that said she locked the door.

I just stood there for a minute looking at where she had just been standing. I wondered what to do. Maybe I should go back to the ship. They might be there, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that was just wishful thinking. I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew what I had to do. "Up to the castle I go." I said and with that I was off.

At Phantom Castle

"So the captain is coming?" Drago asked.

"Yes." his advisor said. "Kiki told her about what has been going on at this island. What should we do with her?"

"Nothing. That woman supplies us with food. She is to valuable to lose. For now anyway. The captain will do for now."

"Hello?" I said as I knocked on the castle door. I was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea.

"Yes. May I help you?" a man asked as he opened the door.

"Um...I came to see the King." I replied. This was going better then I had expected.

"Right this way. His majesty is expecting you." the man replied.

I stepped inside and into a dimly lit corridor. The man closed the door behind me. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see that Drago was a proud man. He had displayed every bit of gold he had in the various hallways. As I stood there gawking, the man said, "Right this way." we walked down a long hallway to the right. We then arrived at two giant doors. He opened them and then we walked in. Inside was a huge chamber. In the middle was a throne with a tall man sitting on it. I assumed this was Drago. He had long black hair and wore a crown on his head. He had a purple cape over a simple shirt and pants.

"Hello. I have been waiting for you. I believe I have something you want." he said.

"So you are King Drago. Where are they?" I asked angrily.

"Now, now. No need to lose our calm. Your friends...well, I'll let you see them yourself." and with that he pressed a button on the arm of his throne. A wall slid back to reveal...

"Uhhh!" I gasped. For there, behind that wall, was my crew. They appeared to be unconscience. There hands and feet were in shackles and they were hanging on the wall. "What have you done to them?!?!!" I cried.

"Oh nothing. Just a little dose of this." he said as he held out a bottle to me.

I could clearly see the skull and crossbones on the label. "You poisoned them?!!" I yelled.

"Yes. But there is a cure. It comes at a price though." he stated calmly.

"What? I'll do anything!" I cried. I was on the verge of tears.

"Here's the antidote. But to get it, you have to defeat me. You have two hours until they die." he said.

"I'll do it! You are going down!" I cried. And with that, I ran at him and swung my fist at his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Drago asked as he caught my fist in his hand. He let go and jumped back. He pulled of his crown and cape. And then he slipped on these gloves with about three inch claws. "Here I come!"

He lunged at me with amazing speed. I jumped aside but not quick enough. He managed to nick the side of my arm. "Is that the best you can do?!!" I cried. "A little scratch! I've had worse!!!"

"He he he. Not just any scratch. That scratch contained twice the amount of poison that your friends got. You are just as dead as they are." he cried.

I looked down. My arm was bleeding pretty bad. I wouldn't give up though. My crew needed me. I ran at him a second time but once again he dodged my attack and cut me on the back. This time, the claws went deeper. "Uhhhh!!!!!" I cried in pain. We went at it like this for about ten minutes. Finally, my body couldn't take anymore. I collapsed.

"Ha ha ha. I told you you had no chance!" he cried.

I didn't say anything. Infact, I was beginning to lose conciesness.

"What shall I do with the body sir?" I heard a man asked.

"Take it back to the ship. She will be dead within the hour." Drago replied.

"No...my...crew...I must...save...them." I managed to say before I fainted.


	4. Not A Chapter:Profiles

_I'm interupting the story because I think it might be confusing. So I am putting character profiles on here so you can get a better idea of who they are. So, here goes. Each character on here is either in the story already, or will be soon._

Name:Alley

Position:Captain

Hair:Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color:Blue

Height:5' 7"

Age:16

Bio:When she was young, she always wanted to be a pirate. Then when she found out about Luffy, she fell in love and always dreamed of meeting him. That's why her boat looks like his.

Personality:Although she can be a bit childish at times, she has a heart of gold and will do anything for her friends. Her curious nature and big mouth often get her into trouble. She has a temper and can become very jealous when she hears someone else likes Luffy.

Name:Sandra

Position:First Mate/Cook

Hair:Dark Brown, Comes to mid-back

Eye Color:Brown

Height:5' 3"

Age:18

Bio:Not much is known about her past except that she also wanted to be a pirate. She was the first of Alley's friends who agreed to be on Alley's crew.

Personality:She is usually quiet until something exciting happens. She gives good advice which leads to ost of the crew seeking out her advice. She does have a temper and gets into arguments with some of the crew members, mainly Aaron.

Name:Aaron

Position:Second Mate/Swordsman

Hair:Black, Cut short

Eye Color:Brown

Height:5' 10"

Age:19

Bio:He met Sandra before the rest of the crew. She convinced him to join but strangely, she fights with him constanly.

Personality:He likes to sleep but wakes up in time to argue with Sandra. He is one of the most practical members of the crew.

Name:Colton

Position:Third Mate/Marksman

Hair:Light Brown, Short

Eye Color:Green

Height:5' 2"

Age:15

Bio:He grew up next door to Sandra. They had been friends so it was natural for him to join when Alley asked him.

Personality:He doesn't like to fight and avoids it when he can. He is stronger then he thinks. He is constantly competing with Jamie at anything and everything. He also has a sense of humor and can cheer people up.

Name:Mellony

Position:Navigator

Hair:Blonde, Shoulder Length

Eye Color:Green

Height:5' 8"

Age:16

Bio:She was friends with Alley and Sandra and was the second to join Alley's crew.

Personality:She is a little more serious then the others, usually, but occasionally she will losten up and join in on the fun. She also has a very short temper when some of the crew acts to goofy or are getting on her nerves. She will then hit them, usually on the head.

Name:Jamie

Position:Doctor

Hair:Light Brown, Short

Eye Color:Brown

Height:5' 2"

Age:15

Bio:He was always Coltons rival but he was also friends with Sandra and Alley. He joined the crew the same time Colton did.

Personality:He is very competitive and always wants to beat Colton. He usually wins too. He then brags until Mellony yells at him to shut up.

Name:Lissa

Position:Archeologist

Hair:Dark Brown, almost Black, Long

Eye Color:Blue

Height:5' 9"

Age:18

Bio:She was friends with Alley, Sandra, and Mellony. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed to join the crew.

Personality:She is quiet and by far the most serious. She doesn't show much emotion. She doesn't get excited with the rest of the crew, she merely smiles and sometimes gives a slight chuckle. She pays attention to her surrondings and notices things other crewmembers don't.

Name:Dallas

Position:Ship Guard

Hair:Brown,Short

Eye Color:Green

Height:5' 6"

Age:16

Bio:He was the last one to join the crew. Alley and Sandra met him when they where out one day. They talked and became friends. They offered him a spot on the crew and he took it.

Personality:He loves to eat and sleep. Alot. He is also loud at meal time but he just makes the meal all the more enjoyable. His quirkiness and odd habits make him an entertaining and valuable member to the crew. He uses a large sword.

_I hope that if you were confused before, I hope this clears things up. Sorry that it took me this long to do this. I'll put the next chapter up soon. See ya!_


	5. Chapter 4:Who Will Save You?

_Here's Chapter 4. It turned out better then I expected but it still needs work. I need some help so tell me what I'm doing wrong. Read and Review!_

**Chapter 4**

"There's nobody here!" exclaimed Luffy. He had been walking around for an hour. "I guess they all went hom. Hmmm...what should I do? I don't have to be back at the boat for a few hours. The sun is still wwaaaaaayyyyy up in the sky." He continued walking down the street until he was standing in front of a diner. "Hello?" he called.

"Umm...nobody's here!" a voice called back.

"Oh...okay." he said and then quickly turned back around. "Hey! You tried to trick me! Open up! I'm hungry! Meat! Food!"

"Fine." the woman said. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah! I need meat and lots of it!" Luffy replied.

"Come on in." she said, softening. She stepped out of his way and walked back behind the counter. "So, what are you doing on these parts? Strangers aren't exactly welcome here."

"Me and my crew landed here. I came to find adventure and meat! They stayed on the ship. What's with this place anyway?" he asked with his mouth full.

"It's a long story. You aren't part of that crew this girl was talking about earlier, are you?" she asked. Her face suddenly got a worried expression on it.

"I'm part of a crew but I'm the captain." Luffy replied.

"Oh." the woman seemed to relax. "Oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Kiki."

"Hmmm...nice name. Mine's Monkey D. Luffy but you can call me Luffy for short." he said.

"Wait! You're that pirate that everyone has been talking about, aren't you? You have 300 million berries on your head! The whole world is after you!" Kiki cried.

"Yep." Luffy said with a grin. "That's me!!!"

"Ummm...I'm sorry but we're closing in about ten minutes. I'll get you a to go bag with plenty of meat." Kiki said in a hurry.

"Okay! Thanks!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

A minute later Kiki was pushing him out the door but Luffy didn't mind. He had a big bag of meat in his hands. "Thank you mam!!!" he called. "What should I do now?" Luffy said to himself as he walked down the street toward the square. "I guess I better take this meat back to the boat. There's nothing to do here anyway. As soon as the log resets, we're out of here!" By that time he had arrived at the square. "Uh oh. Where did we park the boat? I think it was...that way!" he said as he pointed in a random direction. "Hey guys!" he cried. "I'm coming! And I've brought meat!!!!!" He ran off in the direction he thought the boat was.

Meanwhile

"He he he. This is a nice ship girly. It'll make a nice grave for you." Drago's advisor said as he dumped me on my boat. "See you later. Oh wait. No I won't. Ha ha ha! Ho ho!!!" After that he jumped off the boat and left me there to die.

I had regained conscienceness, barely, but I was still awake. For now anyway. Even now, I remembered the poison running through my vains. I could feel it slowly desrtoying my body. And I also knew that if I didn't do something soon, my crew would die as well as me. I managed to sit up. That was about the best I could do. I crawled over to the edge of the pool and cupped my hands and got some water in them. I drank it slowly. I gave a long hard sigh and then managed to push myself up and stand. I knew what I had to do. I had to get back there and challenge Drago again. I started walking to the edge in order to climb down but fell half way there. I was already breathing hard from the effort. "This will never work." I said through gritted teeth. "What can I do?" That's when I actually looked down at myself. My clothes were bloodsoaked and I had cuts and deep wounds all over my body. I once again stood up. But this time, I headed below decks towards Jamie's quarters.

Back to Luffy

"Ha! I knew it was this way! But wait...this doesn't look like the place where we docked. But that is Thousand Sunny sooo...I've got it!!! They must have moved the boat while I was in town!!! Hey guys! I'm back! And I brought meat!!!" Luffy cried. He ran toward the boat. When he reached it, he stretched one arm up and grabbed the edge while he held the meat in the other. His arm snapped back into place, taking him with it. He landed on the deck lawn. "Hmm, this is odd. The deck looks different. Nami? Sanji? Zoro?!! Anybody!?! Guys?!?!?!" Luffy was starting to get worried but he decided to head below deck to find Sanji and have him cook the meat.

In Jamie's Quarters

I grabbed some bandages and some anesthetic out of his medicine cuboard. I soaked all the cuts and wounds on my body in the anesthetic. Then I wrapped them in clean bandages. When I got done, the whole upper half of my body, almost all the way to my neck, was wrapped up. This is where I had been hit the most. My right arm, from my wrist to my shoulder was bandaged. My left arm had faired better, but I had still had to bandage the lower part of it. My legs had only been cut once, on my right thigh. I stood up. After cleaning up, I felt better. I pulled on a tank top and some shorts. Then I put my sandals back on. I stood up. I felt better after cleaning up, but deep in my heart, I knew I didn't have a chance in this state against Drago. But I had to try. If I didn't, I doomed us all.

Suddenly, I heard a noise on the deck. "Uh oh." I said quietly. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. It didn't take me long. In the corner sta Jamie's tray of medical knives. "Good enough for me." I said and with that I picked up the longest knife and started to make my way to the deck.

Back on the Deck

Just as Luffy was about to open the door and go below deck, he heard a small noise behind him. "Oi! Sanji? Zoro? Oh come on guys! Quit trying to scare me!" He turned back around.

When I saw that the stranger had turned his back on me, I jumped out of my hiding place behind the main mast. I tackled him and put he knife to his throught. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

"Your ship?" he asked. He seemed confused. "This is my ship."

"Your s-" I started to say but stopped short as he turned around. "Impossible." I whisphered. I backed up into the mast, dropping the knife in the process. "How is this possible.

An confused expression crossed Luffy's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You...here...how?!" I finally cried.

"Well, this is my ship. I came back after getting some meat from this nice lady in town. Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm...I'm..." I stuttered. "I'm Alley. And this is my ship. I'm the captain."

"Then where's your crew?" he asked. "This palce looks deserted. And why are you guys on my ship?"

"This is my ship. We built it to look like yours. And right now my crew...my crew..." I froze as everything came rushing back to me. I felt tears come to my eyes. I quickly turned away from Luffy. I had finally found him after all these year, and I wasn't about to let him see me cry. And what made it worse was that I had less then an hour before I died. "I've got to go." I finally said. I brushed away a tear and turned around. I smiled at him. The man I had loved, the reason I had built this boat, was standing in front of me and I was probably going to die. And all I could do was smile.

Luffy looked at me and then, he smiled back. "I better get back to my ship. I'll see you later?" he asked.

As I looked at his smile. It was so warm. So warm. And that was it. I went to my knees and started crying so hard that my whole body shook.

This troubled Luffy. His smile faded in to a frown. Slowly he walked over and stood next to me. He crouched down and put his arm around me. Then slowly, he pulled me closer to him. I burried my head in his arms and just cried.

Finally, I looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I said. And with that, I slowly stood up. "I've...I've got something I have to do." I turned around and got half way to the edge before I fell. Luffy rushed over and helped me up. I looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You need a doctor. Come back to my ship wtih me. There's this guy named Chopper. He can-" Luffy said but I cut him off.

"I don't have time. I have to-" I coughed and then continued, "I have to fight Drago and save my crew. I don't have much time left. Their time, and my time, is running out."

"Your crew? Where are they?" he asked.

"The king, Drago, he poisoned them. He told me I had to fight him to get the antidote. They have two hours and I-" I paused to cough and then continued, "I have an even shorter time then them. I tried to fight him but he poisoned me more then once. That's why I have all these bandages. But I can't let that stop me. I have to save them."

"But who's going to save you?" he asked.

I looked up at him. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Luffy...can you...will you...will you help me save them?"

"Where are they?" he asked.

I started crying. I couldn't help it. "Thank you." I wished I could say more, but nothing else came to mind. "They're at the castle. Drago is there guarding them. He has the antidote for the poison. But you have to win. Be careful. I'm afraid I can't come with you. My strength is just about gone. My time is almost up. Save them. I can rest knowing they are saved."

"You really care about them. But now you're the one who needs saving." with that he stood up. He picked me up and started to walk toward the castle.

"Uh." I gasped. Then a smile slowly started to creep onto my face. I relaxed. I finally felt peaceful.

We arrived at the castle in about ten minutes. "Where are they?" Luffy asked me.

"Go in the front door. That is, if you can get in." I replied.

He walked over to the door and pulled on the handle. It slowly opened.

"I can walk now, I think." I said. He set me down. I slowly took a shaky step forward. It seemed deserted. "Follow me." I said. We walked down the hallway toward the throne room. "In there. That's where Drago is. And that's where he's holding my crew."

Luffy pushed open the door. "So you came back." Drago said as we entered. "I was expecting...wait, you aren't that girl! Why are you here? What business do you have with me?"

"I came to clobber you!" Luffy cried.

"Don't make me laugh! HA!!! Why would you want to risk your life?" Drago asked.

"He's doing it for me!" I cried as I stepped into the room.

"So you survived. Hmm, I'm surprised. I see you brought some help this time. Look at your crew though. There time is almost up. Once they are dead, I will dispose of you two as well. Prepare yourself Strawhat! I won't hold back!" With that, Drago jumped from his thrown. When he landed, he had once again taken off his cape and crown and he had his claws on. "Here I come!!!"

_Well, there you have it. Chapter 4. Please review! Thanks for reading!!!_


	6. Chapter 5:It Begins Who Will Win?

_Okay. The battle between Luffy and Drago begins! Who will win? Read and Review!_

**Chapter 5**

Drago jumped at Luffy with surprising speed. Luffy barely had time to dodge it before Drago turned around and tried to attack again. Luffy strestched his arm and pulled himself up to Drago's throne.

"Hey you punk! Get off of the king's chair!!!" Drago cried as he lunged at Luffy.

"Right where I want you!" Luffy said with a grin. "Gomu Gomu no Flail!" He twirled his arm around and then aimed it straight at Drago. It made a direct hit to his face. Drago went flying back into a wall.

"That smarted a bit." he said as he stood up and rubbed his cheek. "I'll admit, you're better then I first expected. But you're still no match for me!" Drago once again charged at Luffy.

Luffy doged to the side but Drago had been expecting that. At the last second he shifted his weight and moved right toward Luffy. There was no way for Luffy to dodge his attack. He took it full force. Drago's claws went straight into both his shoulders. They both went flying back towards the wall and crashed into it. Drago leaped back right before he was crushed by a rock.

"Luffy!" I cried.

"Ha ha ha! Just as I thought. He put up a good fight but in the end, he was no match for me. Now it's your turn." Drago said as he walked toward me.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" I heard a voice cry. Suddenly, a foot hit Drago in the back of the head. As he went flying past me, I could see a sandal print in the back of his head. He crashed into the throne room doors.

Luffy stepped out of the pile of rock on the other side of the room. He was holding his hat and he looked mad. "Those stupid claws of yours nicked my hat!!!" he cried.

"Luffy." I said quietly.

"That old thing? Ha! Why do you care that I nicked it? It's falling apart anyway." Drago said as he stood up.

"A friend gave this to me a long time ago! I promised to keep it safe and return it to him!!! It's my treasure!!!!!" Luffy cried.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! That old thing is your treasure?" Drago laughed.

"That's it!" Luffy yelled. "You hurt my friend and now you're making fun of my hat!!! You're going to get clobered!!!!!"

Luffy ran at Drago but Drago had been expecting this. He dodged and then got behind Luffy. He stabbed at him with his claws.

"LUFFY!!!!!" I screamed.

Drago's claws were embedded into Luffy's back. Right where his heart was. Luffy gasped. Blood came out of his mouth and the look in Luffy's eyes was that of a dying man.

"Now, it's over." Drago said. He pulled out his claws which were now dripping with Luffy's blood. He turned around and began to go pick up his crown.

I ran over to where Luffy had landed. I rolled him over. "Luffy? Luffy!" I begged. "Wake up! Please." I held his head in my arms. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was badly injured. The wound must be deep. Slowly I started to cry.

"His anger made him careless." Drago said. He was standing over us. "Now, just as I promised, it's your turn." Drago made his way toward me.

"You won't hurt her." Luffy said. He slowly stood up. He turned to me. "Hold this." he said as he tossed me his hat. He turned back to Drago. "Let's finish this!"

I looked at his hat in my hand. "Luffy." I said. I put the hat on and then continued to watch.

"You still think you stand a chance against me?" Drago asked. "You've seen what I can do and yet you still stand here in my way? I will kill that girl and her crew. She knows to much. She knows the secret of this island. And now she must die! Besides, look at yourself! You're practically a walking corpse! You won't last another ten minutes. These claws of mine injected poison straight into your heart. You will die along with evryone else here!"

"You've got it all wrong Drago. I won't die here. You're the one who's going down!!!" Luffy cried. "You haven't seen all I can do. Look closely." As he was talkng, he was bending down. I could see steam starting to come off his skin. "All my moves are about to advance by one step. You will no longer be able to keep up with me." With that he touched his right fist to the ground. His skin looked pinkish and there was alot of steam coming off him now. "Gear Second." Luffy disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he-" but Drago never got to finish that sentence.

Drago was hit with the force of a cannon ball. For a second Luffy appeared where Drago had been. Drago mean while was flying across the room. Luffy dissapeared again. A second later her was above Drago.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Yari!!!" Luffy cried. Drago was slammed into the floor. Luffy landed beside him. "And, Jet Ono!!!" Luffy's foot went straight up and then slammed down on top of Drago. I knew then that it was all over.

Drago layed there and didn't move. He was down for the count.

Luffy slowly came back out of gear second. He was breathing hard. He bent down and picked up something that was laying next to Drago. He then walked over to me and handed me what he had picked up. It was the antidote.

"Tha..tha..thank you." I stuttered.

Luffy just smiled. I handed him back his hat. Then he sat down. "I think I'll just-" but he didn't get to finish the sentence. He collapsed in mid sentence.

"Luffy!" I gasped.

_Well, there you go. This was the first fight I've tried to write. Did it turn out all right? See you guys next chapter!!!_


	7. Chapter 6:What Now?

**Chapter 6**

"So, will he be all right?" I asked Chopper.

"He's fine. It took some hard work though. He was a mess. And from what you've told me, he's lucky to be alive. He shouldn't have activated gear second." Chopper replied.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"Ever since Luffy told me about gear second, I've worried about the effects it would have on his body. So I did some research and some observations while he was in gear second and found out exactly how it works. You see, he does it by pumping air into his bloodstream. This speeds up how fast his blood flows. A normal persons body couldn't take it because it would squeeze there organs and kill them. Since Luffy is made of rubber it reduces the effect but I'm still worried about the long term affects. But that's not the point. Anyway, since it speeds up the blood flow, it should have carried the poison all over his body as soon as he activated it. What makes it worse is that the poison was in his heart. That should have killed him long before he went into gear second." Chopper explained.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Yeah, well, after you sail with him for awhile, you get used to things like this. Luffy's come through more than that." Chopper stated. "It's a good thing you brought him straight here though."

"Yeah." I said.

When Luffy had collapsed I had realized that the poison was taking affect. I could fell it affecting me as well. I had opened the antidote and quickly dumped some down his throat and then had some myself. I sat there until I was sure he would be all right and then I went to check on my crew.

I had walked over to Drago and found the key in his pocket. Then I walked over to where they were chained up. I unlocked them one by one and gave them each a little of the antidote and checked them over for any additional wounds. When I was satesfied that they were fine, I found a piece of paper in Mellony's pocket thay she had written a few notes on about the island, probably so she could map it later. I knew she would get me for taking her paper later but it was the only thing I knew to do. I also found her pencil and wrote a quick note that said I had to run some errands and to meet me back at the ship. I set it down beside Sandra where I knew she would find it. Then I walked back over and picked up Luffy. My strength was slowly returning and I was now able to carry him. I then managed to find his boat and brought him to Chopper.

"You can go see him now if you want. If you can wake him up." Chopper said.

"Thanks." I said and then I walked inside Luffy's room. I saw he was already awake.

He smiled. "Nice to see you." he said with a yawn.

"You look better then I expected." I said.

"I feel better thanks to Chopper. He's a great doctor!" Luffy said.

"Yeah." I replied. "Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, it was no problem!" he said.

"It means more then you'll ever know." I said.

"Then in that case, your welcome!" he said with a grin.

"Well, I better go back to my crew." I said. I started to get up and leave.

"Wait!" Luffy said as he grabbed my wrist. "I want to ask you a question."

"Oh...okay..." I stuttered.

"Will you join my crew?" he asked.

"I...I...I'll think about it." I said. And with that I hurried out of his room. My mind was racing. Join the Strawhat Crew?!

That Night

I lay in my bed. Sandra and Jullie had been asleep for hours, but sleep just wouldn't come for me. Ever since I had gotten back I had been thinking about what Luffy had asked me. How could I just leave my crew? But then again, how could I miss the chance to be with the man I loved?

I sat up in the bed. I knew trying to sleep was useless, so I climbed up the ladder and onto the roof of our bedroom. I sat on the little balcony up there and looked up at the night sky. With I small sigh I glanced down at the deck and thought of what had happened that afternoon.

After I had left Luffy's ship, I had wandered back to my own boat in a daze. I had arrived to find the rest of my crew already there. As I climbed up on deck, Sandra came over to great me.

"Hi! Welcome back." she had said. Then she had noticed the ragged bandages I had on. "What happened?" she had asked.

I had just sort of shrugged her off. I had then told her to gather all the crew and meet me in the dining room. She started to protest but I just looked at her. I guess my eyes must have said it all because she didn't say anything and hurried off to follow my orders.

When they had all gathered in the dining room, I explained what had happened since they didn't remember much. I did leave out everything about the strawhat crew and Luffy. I just told them that I had had a little help. I hated to keep things from them but I wasn't quite ready to tell them yet. After that, Jamie had forced me to come down to his office while he had given me a full checkout. He made me drink more antidote that he had made once he had figured out what had happened to us. Then he had cleaned my wounds and put fresh bandages on the deeper ones, which was mainly the one on my back and the one on my right shoulder.

I jumped as I heard a noise behind me. It sort of jerked me back to reality. I looked around and saw Sandra. Without a word she came and sat beside me.

After a moment of silence she asked, "So, are you ready to tell me what really happened today?"

I sat there for a minute and then decided to answer her question. "Not really."

"Oh." she said.

"But I need someone to talk to. And you have always been the one who was there for me. You're the only one I really can tell." I replied. So then I began to tell her about what had really happened today. I told her about Luffy and eventually about his offer. "So what do I do?" I asked when I had finished.

"I can't make that decision for you. You have to make it for yourself." she said and with that she stood up and walked over to the hatch. Before opening it she said without turning around, "But remember your promise." When I didn't say anything else, she said, "Anyway, I'll leave the hatch open. You might want to try and get some sleep."

After she had gone I thought about what she had said. I traced the faint scar on my left hand and thought about the promise I had made to the crew. I had told them that I would always be there. After getting this far, could I really just walk away? I decided to sleep on it.


	8. Chapter 7:I Promise

_Well, here's the last chapter. Thanks for reading!!!_

**Chapter 7**

I woke up at eight o' clock the next morning. I had slept on it and I knew what my choice was. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it later.

I walked down to the dining room. I was sure there would be nothing left since breakfast had started half an hour ago. I found the dining room empty and the table clean. I decided to go to the galley and see if I could get Sandra to give me some scraps.

"You're late." Sandra said as I walked into the galley. "I saved you a plate.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and picked it up. I stood next to the counter and began to eat. "Thanks, but you didn't have to save me a plate."

"I figured you would be up late. You had alot on your mind last night." After a short pause she finally asked, "So, if it's not to nosey a question, have you made your decision?" She took a plate and began to wash the dishes.

"I think I have." I said as I continued to eat. "How do you know if you're making the right choice?" I finally asked.

"You don't." she replied. "That's what life's about. You make choices and live with the consequences, good or bad. You learn from your mistakes and you live with your regret. But life will always go on. But remember one thing. You will have to live with that choice for the rest of your life. That's all the advice I've got for you."

"Thanks, I think." I said. I dumped my plate in the sink and walked out of the galley. I went back to my quarters and changed out of my pajamas into another tank top in order to avoid irritating my wounds. Then I pulled on a pair of knickers and my sandals. I walked out onto the deck and looked out at the ocean. I stood there for awhile. I guess the rest of the crew had picked up on my mood, even if they didn't know what caused it, because they avoided me. This was just as well of course because I needed to think about all of Sandra's advice and my own decision. Finally, I was ready to head out and find Luffy.

Later that Evening

I found his ship fairly easily. The sun was just beginning to set and it blinded me as I looked up at the boat. Finally I called out, "Luffy! Hey! I'm here! I have an answer!"

Nami came to the edge of the boat. "I'll have Chopper wake him up!" she called and then dissappeared.

A minute later I could see Luffy's outline on the deck. He jumped down and walked toward me. As he got closer I could see that he didn't have his shirt on. In it's place was a clean white bandage.

When he was standing in front of me he said, "So, where's your stuff?"

The question caught me off guard. "My...my stuff?" I stammered.

"You know. The stuff you want to bring with you. You should have seen Usopp's bag when he-" Luffy was saying but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but I just can't come with you." I said.

"Huh? Why not? You're my nakama." he said.

I could feel the tears starting to come but I fought them. "Please try to understand. Just like you have your crew to look after, I have mine. I promised I would be there for them. What would they think if I just left?" I ask.

Luffy was silent. He looked at me for a long time and then said, "You're right. But isn't there anyway?"

I just shook my head slowly. "No." I said. "I'm sorry." And before he could see me cry again, I turned away and started to walk off. Sandra's words about the choices we make in life ran through my head. Suddenly I turned around. He was still standing there watching me. How could I just leave behind the person I had waited most of my life to meet. The very person I owed my life to? How could I just leave him standing there, waiting for me to come with him? Maybe I couldn't go with him, but I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye.

I ran back and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Even after we had kissed, we didn't let go at first. We just stood there with our arms around each other and my head laying on his chest. "Go get your dream." I whisphered. "Go be king."

"Wait for me." he said. "I'll come back for you. I'll find you no matter what."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. No matter what." he said.

Reluctently we let go. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, without another word, I turned and walked away. Luffy watched me until I was out of sight. Then he to turned and walked back to his boat. In my heart I knew, he would keep his promise. I would see him again.

"It's time to set sail!!!" I called as I reached my ship. "Let's go. On to the adventures that await us!" I cried.

When I climbed on board, Sandra walked over to me. "Was it the right one?" she asked.

I knew what she was talking about. My decision. "Yes. It was." I replied. And in my heart I knew that my answer was true.

_Well, there you go. That was the end of this story. I'm going to start working on a sequel soon. I have an idea for it. Well, please review! See you next story!!!_


End file.
